Valentine's Day
by AleGarbrecht
Summary: Ino decidiu fazer um festa, só para casais, para comemorar o Dia dos Namorados. Hinata não tinha um namorado e Naruto estava solto como um pássaro. Então, sei lá, porque não?


Às vezes seus dias eram ruins, e hoje se encontrava em um deles. Ela estava cheia de coisas, trabalhos e provas da faculdade, e então sua _querida_ amiga vem com essa de festa de **Dia dos Namorados?**

Gostava mesmo da amiga, Ino era alguém amável – quando queria, compreensível e querida por todos, mas mesmo assim, conseguia estressá-la. Ino era rica, então sua preocupação nunca foi com a faculdade, mas já de Hinata não, ela se preocupava com os estudos.

Nunca foi de namorar, com sua vida corrida desistiu dos namoros por um tempo, tentou, mas por ter uma personalidade, como posso dizer, fria de mais às vezes e ao mesmo tempo tímida, não conseguia grandes conquistas.

_Festa só para casais, ouviu Hina? _

Oh, queria estrangular a amiga. Ela gostava de festas, não saia muito, mas gostava, e sabia que as festas que Ino organizava eram sempre boas. Mas fazer o que, iria passar sozinha, em casa, com seus livros.

Não se importava mais, sabia que havia criado uma imagem de chata para os garotos, e algumas garotas, e por esse motivo, não chamavam mais a Hyuuga para sair. No final, se acostumou como todos a olhavam, logo isso tudo iria acabar e poderia seguir com sua vida.

- Recebeu o convite de Ino? – Sakura perguntou, aparecendo de mãos dadas com o namorado, na frente da Hyuuga que estava na biblioteca estudando.

Hinata olhou para o casal, abrindo um sorriso.

- Sim, ela veio esfregar na minha cara que irei passar sozinha o Dia dos Namorados, de novo! – Hinata disse sem se importar. – Vocês vão ir?

Sakura olhou para Sasuke, como se esperasse uma confirmação do moreno, que acenou com a cabeça.

- É, vamos! – Ela concordou. – Porque não tenta ir Hina? Talvez consiga uma acompanhante para Quinta-feira!

- Poderia até tentar... – Hinata disse de forma cansada. – Mas sou eu Sakura, se lembra? E não me importo!

Sakura revirou os olhos. Sabia como a amiga era, fechada, não gostava de relacionamentos melosos ou às vezes sérios de mais, a amiga até já tentou, mas sempre acabava, porque não conseguir ir muito longe, se tornava chata com o tempo e então terminava o que tinham.

- Hina, por favor, vá! – Sakura pediu.

- Não mesmo, ficar de vela, vendo um monte de casais? – Hinata disse rindo.

- Tenho certeza que arrumaria alguém rápido, tu és linda, um monte de caras faria fila para ficar com você! – Sakura tentou animar a morena, que só riu do absurdo da amiga.

- Que caras Sakura? – Hinata perguntou com um sorriso irônico. – Não estou vendo nenhum!

Sakura fez beiço ao ver o que amiga falou, e cutucou Sasuke que até agora estava em silencio.

- Também acho que deva ir Hinata! – Ele disse vendo a morena sorrir meigamente.

- Obrigada por tentarem me fazer ir, mas não vou! – Ela disse. – E parem de tentar me fazer mudar de idéia!

Sakura suspirou então derrotada, concordando com a cabeça.

- Está bem... – Ela disse nada contente. – Nós vemos por aí! – Disse acenando.

Hinata acenou para o casal, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, já seguindo em direção a saída da biblioteca. Ela então suspirou alto, assim que eles sumiram de sua vista. Era tão ruim todos seus amigos comprometidos. Gostaria que algum deles estivesse sozinho, para sair no Dia dos Namorados, para rir um pouco e beber, mas ela não tinha, porque parece que todos resolveram se comprometer na mesma hora.

#~

Odiava as festas de Ino, ela não parava de falar sobre esse assunto quando anunciava uma festa em sua casa. Como Gaara conseguia namorar a loira? Eles eram opostos, não tinham os mesmo gostos, mas quando viu, o amigo já estava caindo de amores pela loira.

Eram ótimos amigos, Gaara era seu irmão, assim como Sasuke, mas ambos tinham namorada. Tudo bem, ele até poderia ter, mas o problema era escolher alguém _decente_. Sabia que tinha fama de pegador, mas por ele ser Uzumaki Naruto, as garotas não se importavam, afinal, ele era um bom partido.

- Vai levar quem na minha festa? – Ino perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não sei, encontro alguém... – Ele disse sem interesse, passando os olhos pelo local da faculdade.

- Queria ver um dia Naruto sair com alguém que ele realmente gostasse! – Sakura disse vendo o amigo lhe olhar. – É Dia dos Namorados, bem que você poderia tentar levar uma garota legal, não é?

- O que tem com as garotas que eu saio? – Naruto perguntou vendo Ino, Sakura e Tenten revirarem os olhos.

- Elas se parecem com prostitutas! – Sakura disse.

- Elas são prostitutas! – Sasuke disse, só para tirar com a cara do amigo.

- Só algumas... – Naruto disse com um sorriso nós lábios.

Sabia o que suas amigas achavam, e entendia, afinal era Dia dos Namorados e ele nunca passou com uma _garota normal_, sempre foi com garotas supérfluas, que sonhavam em um dia que ele seria namorado delas. Mas Naruto não era de ninguém, ele não tinha dona, e já havia colocado em sua cabeça e nunca tiraria.

- Naruto não tem capacidade de levar alguém assim! – Ino disse, vendo o amigo prestar atenção nela. – Queria ver Naruto levar alguém na minha festa que não pareça estar louca para levar ele para cama!

- Não tenho culpa que elas têm esses olhares sobre mim... – Naruto retrucou.

- Tente levar alguém que goste, alguém com quem você se divirta, ok? – Ino pediu.

Levar alguém que ele goste e se divirta? Hoje em dia era difícil de encontrar alguém com quem ele poderia ter um encontro. Já teve encontros, mas fazia alguns anos que não tinha mais, agora precisa ser tão fácil para ele, que ele não precisava mais chamar um garota para sair e namorar.

- Ok, já que vocês querem, vou levar alguém, vou ter um encontro! – Ele disse sorrindo.

Sasuke riu ao lado da namorada, tentando imaginar o amigo em um encontro. Ele iria chamar alguém para sair?

- Quero ver! – Gaara disse. – Isso vai ser estranho!

- Alguém que nós faça gostar dela! – Ino disse. – Entendido?

- Claro! – Ele respondeu. – Vou surpreender vocês!

- Alguém em mente? – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

- Talvez... – Ele respondeu deixando os amigos curiosos com a resposta do loiro.

Respirou fundo então, e olhou para os lados, ok, ele não fazia idéia em quem convidar.

#~

Terça-feira, e ele teria que convidar alguém. Caminhava pelos corredores, sorrindo para as garotas que acenavam pare ele. Já tinha _pegado_ metade da faculdade pelo que lhe disseram. Ele não era bom em se lembrar quem eram as garotas, mas Neji e Gaara lhe disseram que estudavam ali.

Não estava animado com a festa, mas queria surpreender os amigos. Gaara não acreditava que ele encontraria alguém, a única que falou que tinha certeza que ele arrumaria alguém era Tenten. Ela havia tido um bom pressentimento, disse ontem.

- Naruto, trouxe o trabalho? – Neji perguntou alto, chamando sua atenção, acenando para ele.

Naruto concordou de longe para do amigo que suspirou aliviado. Aproximou-se dele, que estava parado perto dos armários. Odiava às vezes fazer trabalho com Neji, ele era tão exigente.

- Aqui está! – Disse entregando a pasta para o amigo, que logo a abriu, lendo as folhas de dentro.

- Neji! – Uma voz lhe chamou logo em seguida.

Os dois olharam para trás, podendo ver Hyuuga Hinata se aproximar deles, mostrando um molho de chaves em sua mão.

- Você se esqueceu em casa! – Hinata sorrindo, vendo o primo abrir um sorriso, pegando as chaves.

- Obrigado, saí apressado e acabei me esquecendo! – Ele disse para a prima. – Que bom que tenho você!

- Bom mesmo! – Hinata disse.

Então ela olhou para Naruto que estava em seu lado, olhando-a.

- Olá Naruto! – Ela disse tímida.

- Oi Hinata, como está? – Ele perguntou olhando para a bela Hyuuga.

- Estou bem, obrigada! – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso nós lábios.

Naruto sempre achou bonita a prima de seu amigo, mas por Neji ser muito protetor e por saber também quem era Naruto, nunca deixou os dois se aproximarem muito.

Via a Hyuuga raramente, já que ela nunca estava com o grupo de amigos, preferia ficar sozinha, então, a cumprimentada só, às vezes em festas. Claro que já teve um interesse em Hinata, ela era linda, mas depois de um tempo, seu interesse passou, pelo que sabia e diziam, Hinata era às vezes chata de mais.

- Ei, vamos! – Neji chamou alto o amigo, já não gostando dos dois se encararem.

Hinata riu baixo ao ver o primo olhar nada contente para o loiro que riu de forma provocativa a ele, que não gostou nada.

- Até mais para os dois! – Hinata disse saindo.

Os dois viram Hinata se afastar, e Naruto não pode esconder o olhar que teve sobre Hinata. Sorriu, acho que encontrou alguém para seu encontro.

#~

Hinata lia uma revista que havia comprado no Café que estava. Tinha acabado sua pesquisa, e resolveu sair um pouco. Tinha que relaxar e ler alguma coisa que não fosse um de seus livros de faculdade.

Mas seus olhos desviaram da revista ao ver o celular em cima da mesa tocar. O abriu, observando o número desconhecido, mas mesmo assim, resolveu atende-lo.

- Alo? – Disse curiosa.

_- Hinata? _– Uma voz masculina a chamou do outro lado, e ela pode ver que aquela voz lhe era familiar.

- Sim?

_- É o Naruto... _– Ele disse de forma calma.

Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto? Estranho, claro que estranharia! Porque motivos ele ligaria para ela? Não eram amigos, apenas conhecidos, mas talvez...

- Oi Naruto, o que foi? – Perguntou tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

_- Sei que é estranho eu te ligar, peguei seu número com Neji, queria falar com você... _– Ele explicou, e Hinata corou do outro lado da linha. Ele queria falar com ela?

- O que quer me falar? – Perguntou tentando parecer calma, e torcendo para que sua voz não saísse tremida.

_- Podemos conversar pessoalmente? Prefiro assim..._ – Ele disse.

- O-ok! – Hinata disse, se amaldiçoando por parecer nervosa.

_- Onde você está?_

- Naquele Café perto da faculdade, o da esquina... – Ela explicou.

_- Sei aonde é, se importa de eu passar aí?_

- C-cla-ro que n-não! – Disse tomada pelo nervosismo.

_- Ok, então já chego aí... – Ele disse desligando o celular._

Hinata gelou. O que ele queria?

Naruto e ela nunca conversaram direito, só em festas. Sabia quem ele era, Naruto era lindo, já havia tido uma queda por ele, mas quem não teria? Mas Neji nunca deixou ela se aproximar dele, mas o que ela estranhou é que era só ele. Tinham os mesmos amigos, mas nunca se falavam, mas tudo bem, fazer o que, né?

Colocou novamente o celular sobre a mesa, e pegou a revista, tentando voltar a ler, mas não conseguia. Prestava a cada minuto atenção na porta que abria, observando as pessoas que entravam.

Céus, onde ele estava?

Seus olhos voltaram para a porta novamente assim que escutou ela abrir, e se deparou com os olhos azuis lhe olhando. Trancou o ar ao o ver vir em sua direção. Céus, como alguém podia ser tão bonito?

- Oi Hinata... – Ele disse parecendo desconfortável.

- Se sente... – Ela pediu, e foi o que ele fez, se sentou em sua frente, observando a expressão curiosa em seu rosto. – O que quer falar comigo?

- Bom... – Ele disse abrindo aquele sorriso encantador, que fazia metade das mulheres suspirarem por ele. – Primeiro, peguei seu número com Neji...

- Neji deu meu número para você?

- Não... – Ele respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Eu peguei o celular dele durante a aula, ele não faz idéia disso!

Hinata abriu um sorriso, achou estranho em saber que ele tinha seu número, que seu primo tinha lhe dado, pelo que sabia, Neji não gostava muito dos dois perto um do outro.

- Há... – Ela disse. – Ele não gosta muito da idéia dos homens perto de mim, ele é protetor!

- Ele não gosta da idéia de eu estar perto de você! – Ele disse em respondeu, arrancando um riso da Hyuuga.

- Talvez... – Ela disse. – Mas...

- Mas eu queria falar com você... – Ele disse vendo a garota prestar atenção no que ele falava. – Queria saber se você vai ir à festa de Ino...

Hinata corou com a pergunta, tentando controlar o vermelhão, mas que foi visto por Naruto.

- N-não, por quê? – Hinata perguntou. – São casais, não é?

- É... – Ele disse. – Ino tem cada idéia!

- Porque ela não podia ser normal e dar uma festa como todo mundo dá? – Hinata perguntou rindo com o loiro.

- Fazer o que, é a Ino! – Ele explicou, observando o sorriso nós lábios rosados da Hyuuga. – Mas gostaria de saber se você quer ir comigo...

Hinata parou, olhando sem entender, porque ele estava a convidando?

- Nós dois, juntos? – Hinata perguntou para ele que concordou. – E o que seria isso?

- Um encontro? – Ele perguntou sem certeza.

Hinata se escorou para trás na cadeira, observando bem o loiro. Porque ele a convidaria? Ele nunca teve algum interesse nela, e agora a convidava? Riu então com essa idéia.

- Todos iriam levar um susto ao ver nós dois entrar juntos na festa! – Hinata riu imaginando a cena.

- Neji iria me matar ao ver que estou com você! – Ele disse rindo com a Hyuuga.

- Mas então, porque me convidar? – Ela perguntou sem entender.

Ele apoiou os dois braços na mesa, se aproximando mais da Hyuuga.

- Queria levar alguém legal apenas... – Ele explicou.

- Mesmo sendo prima de Neji? – Ela perguntou. – Não entendo, você sabe que Neji não iria gostar da idéia de nós dois juntos...

- Eu sei... – Ele disse. – Neji não vai gostar de saber que eu estou dando em cima de você! – Ele disse abrindo um sorriso maroto, olhando bem nós olhos de Hinata.

Ela respirou fundo, o céus, estava sendo difícil.

- Você gosta de alguém, sei lá, para não aceitar? – Ele perguntou. – Se você não quiser, tudo bem...

- Não é isso! – Ela disse rapidamente. – É que... Nós nem nos conhecemos direito, então você me chama para um encontro...

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Ele concordou. – É que todos disseram que eu tinha que levar alguém para me divertir, uma garota legal, alguém interessante...

- Me desculpe interromper, mas Naruto, você tem certeza que não tem mais alguém para levar a não ser eu? – Hinata perguntou, vendo-o abrir um sorriso, havia entendido a pergunta da morena.

- Ter, tenho, mas eu não quero aquele tipo de garota, quero alguém _normal_, quero alguém para sair mesmo no Dia dos Namorados! – Ele explicou a vendo corar.

Hinata respirou fundo, observando ele. Tinha que dizer, iria ser um choque. Quem a imaginaria saindo com ele?

- Um namorado por um dia... – Hinata disse achando graça agora aquele convite. – Seria legal filmar a reação das pessoas ao nos ver juntos...

- Vai aceitar o convite então? – Ele perguntou rapidamente.

Aceitar ou não? Tinha que admitir que ainda não estava entendendo bem, mas iria ser engraçado ver os dois juntos.

- Está bem... – Ela disse. – Não sou boa com isso, faz tempo que não saio com alguém!

- Eu quem diga... – Ele disse rindo com ela.

Hinata estava feliz com o convite, apesar de ele ser Naruto, mas sabia que ao ver os dois juntos, ninguém entenderia nada, pois Hinata não aquele tipo garota que eram acostumadas a serem vistas com ele.

- Vou ser o namorado perfeito... – Ele disse fazendo graça.

- Vou ser a namorada perfeita... – Ela disse com um sorriso maroto.

Naruto respirou fundo, Hinata o tirava do sério, e com certeza iria ser um choque.

- Ninguém pode saber até a festa... – Ela disse rindo. – Espero que Neji não grite comigo!

- Neji vai ficar uma fera comigo ao saber que eu estarei tocando em você... – Ele disse rindo.

- Isso não irá dar problema para você? – Ela perguntou preocupada. – Não iriam brigar?

- Não sei... – Ele disse. – Só sei que por alguns minutos vamos ter que ficar afastados dele...

Hinata concordou, abrindo um sorriso.

- Obrigado Hinata! – Ele disse.

- Tem certeza que quer sair comigo? – Ela perguntou mordendo o lábio, nervosa. – Talvez tenha alguém melhor que eu para você chamar...

- Não, eu quero você! – Ele disse de forma firme.

Hinata parou. O jeito que ele estava a olhando, nunca tinha visto aquele olhar sobre ela. Suspirou, ele estava interessado nela? Corou, desviando seus olhos dos dele. Se continuasse o olhando nos olhos, capaz de puxá-lo para um beijo.

- Então, quer ir dar uma volta? – Ele perguntou, voltando a chamar sua atenção.

#~

Quinta-feira chegou, e pelo que sabia a festa de Ino iria lotar. Ino morava em uma mansão de não sei quantos pisos, que causava inveja em todos. Ela estava feliz, havia planeja durante um mês inteiro aquela festa, e agora estava tudo pronto.

- Vai ser maravilhoso! – Ino dizia enquanto caminhava pelos corredores com Sakura e Hinata. – E Hinata vai ir com seu encontro misterioso! – Disse olhando de forma safada para Hinata que girou os olhos.

- Vamos Hina, conte quem é! – Sakura pediu.

- Irão ver hoje à noite, está bem?

- Chata! – Sakura disse fazendo beiço.

Sabia da curiosidade das amigas, assim que contou para elas que iria com alguém, elas não acreditaram. Claro que na festa você podia ir sozinha, Ino só falou aquilo que tinha que ir com alguém para ver se Hinata se arrumasse, mas ela não imaginava que a amiga levaria alguém, assim como Naruto.

- Eu tenho que ir ao meu armário, nós vemos depois! – Disse para as duas amigas, dobrando o corredor, acenando para elas.

Suspirou, livre de perguntas, finalmente. Caminhou mais devagar, Ino e Sakura caminhavam sempre tão apressadas.

Avistou então de longe Naruto caminhar ao lado do primo. Neji acenou para ela enquanto caminhava ao lado de Naruto.

- Com quem você vai ir? – Perguntou pela décima vez Neji. Sempre que ele via a prima fazia essa pergunta.

- Você logo vai descobrir! – Ela respondeu o vendo revirar os olhos, e passar por ela.

Assim que Naruto passou em seu lado sentiu a mão do loiro na sua, e ele colocar um pequeno bilhete em sua mão. Parou, olhando para ele de costas, que não se virou, continuou a caminhar com Neji.

Sorriu, abrindo o bilhete.

_Feliz Dia dos Namorados, não se esqueça que temos um encontro! J_

Sorriu boba. Como mesmo isso tudo aconteceu?

- Quem é ele? – Perguntaram.

Hinata virou-se rapidamente, vendo sua amiga Temari lhe olhando curiosa, e tentando pegar o bilhete de suas mãos.

- Me deixa eu ver... – Ela pediu manhosa.

- Não, é meu! – Hinata respondeu fugindo. – Nós vemos depois Temari!

E assim Hinata saiu em disparada, porque ninguém conseguia esperar até de noite?

#~

Neji e Tenten foram na frente, Hinata disse que seu encontro passaria para buscá-la, então, eles foram primeiro. E assim que o casal saiu, ela ligou para Naruto, o avisando.

Moravam em uma casa não muito grande, afinal era só ela e Neji, apesar de que Tenten está já praticamente morando lá, mas tudo bem.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho, será que estava bom ir assim?

Escutou a campainha tocar, e andou até a porta, já abrindo. Lá estava Naruto, apoiado com uma das mãos na porta. Ele abriu um sorriso assim que a viu, e Hinata corou levemente.

- Está bonita... – Naruto disse observando a Hyuuga.

Ela usava um salto Azul Royal, uma saia jeans, que mostrando bem as longas coxas da Hyuuga, uma blusa regata branca, com um tecido leve, meio solto nela, e uma jaqueta preta de couro, pois tinha um vento fresquinho.

- Tem certeza? – Ela perguntou medrosa. – Não sei se fico bem nessa roupa...

Naruto riu. Hinata estava perfeita, e extremamente atraente. Os cabelos negros bem lisos, e a maquiagem nada forte, a única coisa que marcava era os olhos que estavam negros. Suspirou, Hinata iria lhe deixar louco com esses olhos cor de lua.

- Está linda Hinata! – Ele disse se aproximando mais dela.

- Obrigada! – Ela disse abrindo um sorriso meigo. – Você também está!

Disse observando Naruto com uma calça não muito larga jeans surrada, uma camisa branca, nada apertada, com um tecido leve, e os cabelos bagunçados como sempre.

- Certo... – Ele disse rindo. – Melhor irmos, seremos os últimos de todos...

Hinata concordou, saindo então. Fechou a porta e logo se pos a andar ao lado de Naruto, em direção ao carro preto, esportivo, do loiro. Naruto abriu sua porta e Hinata sorriu e riu baixinho pelo que o loiro fez.

- Sou um cavalheiro...

- Estou vendo! – Ela disse entrando.

Logo Naruto já estava em seu lado, ligando o carro.

Durante o trajeto não falaram muito, já que a casa de Ino não era muito longe da de Hinata e Neji. Assim que avistaram, puderam ver como estava lotado aquele lugar. Naruto encontrou uma boa vaga perto da mansão, do outro lado da rua, pois via que um carro estava saindo, e resolveu estacionar ali.

Ambos saíram, podendo já escutar a música que vinha da casa da amiga.

- Pronta? – Naruto perguntou em seu lado, estendendo sua mão para Hinata que aceitou com um sorriso.

Os dois caminharam um ao lado do outro, de mãos dadas. Assim que se aproximavam, cumprimentavam alguns conhecidos que olhava para cena, de Naruto e Hinata de mãos dadas, sem entender muito bem.

Subiram as escadas, atravessaram os portões e seguiram para a porta de entrada, aonde havia dois guardas.

- Está cheio... – Naruto disse em seu lado, observando a casa muito bem decorada, e cheia de pessoas.

- Quantas pessoas será que Ino convidou? – Hinata perguntou espantada.

- Não sei, mas posso ver que Ino tem muitos contatos! – Ele respondeu e Hinata riu. – Vamos...

E assim ele a puxou com cuidado, andando com Hinata. Começaram a caminhar entre as pessoas, cumprimentado algumas entre o caminho.

- Ei Naruto! – Temari que estava dançando com o namorado Shikamaru cumprimentou o amigo assim que o viu. – E... Hinata? – Ela arregalou os olhos ao ver os dois de mãos dadas.

- Oi Temari! – Hinata disse cumprimentado a amiga.

- Vocês dois, juntos?! – Ela disse rindo logo em seguida.

- Surpresa! – Naruto disse rindo. – Nos vemos depois...

Hinata saiu acenando para Temari que parecia já comentar sobre os dois com o namorado, ainda com aquela cara de não acreditar no que viu.

- O que eles estão fazendo juntos? – Hinata pode escutar alguém falar assim que os dois passaram.

Era tão estranho assim? É claro que era. Afinal, ninguém nunca a viu junto com Naruto, e por Naruto ser bem popular era estranho ver ele com ela.

- Os avistei... – Naruto disse se referindo aos amigos.

- Ótimo, onde eles estão? – Hinata perguntou apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do loiro, tentando avistá-los.

- Sentados em uma mesa aqui perto... – Naruto disse tentando mostrá-la, mas a Hyuuga não viu, e apenas seguiu caminhando com Naruto.

Ela gostava de segurar sua mão. A mão de Naruto era grande, quente, acolhedora, e já a dela era tão pequena. O contraste da pele dos dois era estranho, mas era uma sensação boa.

- Ali está Naruto! – Hinata escutou Gaara falar assim que avistou o amigo, que acenou para todos que estavam lá na mesa.

Assim que Naruto se aproximavam, os olhares dos amigos faziam de tudo para enxergar quem estava atrás do amigo. Naruto tinham um sorriso nós lábios ao ver que os amigos prestavam atenção nele.

Assim que conseguiram passar pelas pessoas, Hinata se colocou em seu lado, e ambos olharam a reação dos amigos enquanto se aproximavam.

- Estou me segurando para não rir... – Ele disse contra seu ouvido, fazendo Hinata rir, levando uma das mãos para os lábios.

- Deveria ter trazido a câmera! – Hinata disse para Naruto que concordou.

Assim que param os amigos ficaram em silêncio, olhando para um ponto apenas, a mão dos dois.

- Se vocês continuarem com essas caras eu e Hinata iremos embora! – Naruto disse alto, chamando atenção de todos.

- Hinata... – Neji a chamou calmo, colocando-se de pé, ainda parecendo não acreditar naquilo. – Porque você está com ele?

- Ele me convidou... – Hinata explicou de forma calma, sorrindo. – Ele é meu encontro!

Naruto viu a cara de Neji se torcer ao que a prima falou, Neji iria estourar!

- Porque você convidou minha prima? – Neji perguntou alto, parecendo irritado, e Tenten que estava em seu lado, segurou sua mão, querendo acalmar o namorado.

- Ei Neji... – Gaara que estava de pé, abraçado em Ino chamou-o calmo.

- Calmo o caralho, não tinha ninguém melhor Hinata?

Hinata respirou fundo e Naruto pareceu não se importar com o que Neji disse.

- Neji, eu já sou grande o bastante para escolher com quem eu quero sair... – Ela explicou. – Naruto é seu amigo, e não se preocupe, quando eu aceitei, eu sabia quem ele era!

Naruto sorriu com o que ela falou, de forma marota, olhando para o primo.

- Surpresa! – Naruto disse para todos.

Neji reclamou baixo, mas voltou a se sentar com o pedido da namorada.

- Não vão aprovar o meu encontro? – Naruto perguntou.

- É estranho ver vocês dois juntos... – Ino disse observando-os atentamente, se separando de Gaara. – Mas eu gostei! – E colocou um sorriso no rosto.

Hinata sorriu para a amiga, que a abraçou.

- Que bom que veio... – Ino disse contra seu ouvido. – Naruto é um gato, aproveite!

Hinata riu com o que amiga falou e logo ela voltou para os braços de Gaara.

- Oi para todos! – Temari disse aparecendo animada, ao lado de Shikamaru, os dois já pareciam estar bem alterados. – Ninguém vai dançar aqui?

Os casais não pareciam muito animados, só Ino, mas Gaara queria ficar por um tempo ali. Naruto e Hinata se entreolharam, então sorriram.

- Nós vamos! – Hinata disse rindo, já tirando jaqueta, já que lá dentro estava quente.

Neji resmungou alto assim que a prima tirou a jaqueta.

- Segure para mim... – Ela pediu entregando para Sakura que aceitou.

Naruto respirou fundo, passando a mão pelos cabelos. Hinata era muito linda. Aquele corpo, ela iria o tirar do sério...

- Certo, vamos! – Temari disse já puxando Shikamaru, e Hinata acenou, pegando a mão de Naruto, e já o puxando entre as pessoas.

- Vou matar aquele bastardo do Naruto! – O loiro escutou Neji reclamar alto.

Porque Neji tinha que ser tão protetor? Hinata tinha a mesma idade da dele, então, para que proteger tanto assim a prima?

Tocava uma música lenta, mas com uma batida muito boa de fundo, que fazia todos dançar. Pararam, e Shikamaru e Temari em seus lados iniciaram um beijo.

Naruto sorriu para Hinata, e sem falar nada, puxou-a para ele, juntando seu corpo com o dela. Hinata sorriu sem se importar com aquele contato, balançando a cabeça já no ritmo da música.

- Faz tanto tempo que eu não danço... – Hinata disse contra o ouvido do loiro, sentindo as mãos dele deslizarem pela sua cintura.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais, e Hinata contornou seu pescoço, se aproximando mais dele.

Não se sentia nada incomodada, estava solta, e bem a vontade de estar com Naruto. Gostava de seu corpo estar assim com o dele, de as mãos dele deslizarem pela sua cintura e costas.

Ficaram por um bom tempo dançando. Naruto não conseguia desviar seus olhos dos dela. O jeito que Hinata o olhava o tirava do sério. Os lábios rosados o chamavam, e ele estava se segurando para não a puxá-la para um beijo. E aquele corpo contra o seu?

Respirou fundo, e então, logo os dois decidiram ir para o bar que tinha perto, onde Ino tinha colocado.

- Eu só vou tomar se você tomar comigo... – Naruto dizia enquanto puxava a Hyuuga que ria em seu lado.

- Certo, eu irei tomar, vamos virar! – Hinata disse.

Naruto então pediu duas tequilas, que logo foram trazidas pelo barman que já estava atendendo outras pessoas.

- Pronta? – Ele perguntou segurando seu copinho assim como de Hinata, que acenou para ele em confirmação. – Vira!

Os dois viraram de forma rápida, tomando todo conteúdo, e rindo logo em seguida. Hinata fez uma careta, colocando o copo em cima do balcão.

- Mais um! – Ela disse, vendo Naruto levantar mais uma sobrancelha.

- Mais um? – Ele perguntou. – Está bem... – E assim a segunda dose foi pedida e tomada pelos dois.

Riram juntos, e então decidiram voltar para conversar com os amigos.

Bêbados eles não estavam, não era tão fracos a ponto de ficar bêbados com aquilo, só estavam alegres e mais relaxados. Hinata não queria mais se importar a preocupar com os olhares de Neji sobre ela, assim como Naruto.

Caminharam entre todos, dançando animados, e falando com qualquer ser desconhecido que se aproximava.

Naruto já tinha as mãos sobre a cintura de Hinata, e falava coisas no ouvido da morena que ria, enquanto se aproximaram dos amigos.

- Estão se divertindo? – Sakura perguntou ao ver como os dois amigos se sentiam a vontade.

- Estamos! – Naruto respondeu, apoiando a cabeça em um dos ombros de Hinata.

- Alguém sabe quem é a garota que Kiba veio? – Hinata perguntou, vendo todos negarem com a cabeça.

- Não, por quê?

- Ele está brigando feito louco com a garota perto das escadas, ela tirou ele do sério! – Naruto disse rindo. – E vocês, vão ficar aí sem fazer nada?

- Estamos só conversando... – Sakura respondeu, parecendo nada contente por estar ali parada.

Neji, Gaara e Sasuke odiavam dançar, preferiam ficar parados, observando. O único que não se importava em dançar com uma garota era Naruto.

- Sem graças... – Hinata disse puxando Naruto, e ambos se sentaram em uma poltrona ao lado dos amigos.

- Ei, vai ao banheiro comigo? – Tenten pediu para Hinata.

- Claro! – Hinata disse.

Separou-se de Naruto que foi se servir uma cerveja e se parou ao lado de Gaara, já iniciando uma conversa.

Ino e Sakura foram junto com as duas, e as quatro subiram as escadas, cruzando um imenso corredor. Ino ligou as luzes.

- Vamos usar o banheiro do meu quarto! – Ela disse para as garotas que concordaram, seguindo a loira.

A porta foi aberto, mostrando o enorme quarto. Todas já conheciam bem aquele quartos, várias noites que elas todas se encontravam na casa de Ino para dormir.

- Banheiro, banheiro... – Tenten disse correndo rápido até a porta branca, abrindo-a.

Hinata se sentou na cama, junto com Ino, enquanto Sakura se olhava no espelho.

- Então... – Ino disse chamando atenção da Hyuuga. – E o Naruto?

- O que tem ele? – Hinata perguntou despreocupada, ignorando tom malicioso da voz da amiga.

- Se beijaram já? – Sakura perguntou sem olhá-la, ajeitando o cabelo.

- Não... – Hinata respondeu sem se importar. – Dançamos, conversamos, bebemos, só...

- Ele quer você! – Ino disse com um sorriso no rosto. Hinata a olhou, podendo ver aquele sorriso nos lábios rosados da loira. Então riu, jogando-se para trás, deitando na cama, achando graça do que a amiga falou. – O que foi?

- Você não sabe o que você está dizendo... – Hinata disse entre risos.

Sakura então se separou do espelho, sentando-se do outro lado da Hyuuga, olhando para a amiga ainda deitada.

- Você que não sabe o que vê, Hinata! – Ela disse para a amiga que fez beiço. – Fiquei surpresa por vocês dois virem juntos, não sabia que eram assim, tão amigos...

- Não somos! – Hinata disse voltando a se sentar. – Ele me ligou esses dias, então conversamos e eu aceitei, achamos que seria legal ver a reação de vocês ao nós ver juntos...

- Por isso eu digo, ele está a fim de você... – Ino disse. – Ele nunca te convidaria para vir com ele se não tivesse um interesse...

- Claro que não Ino...

- Então porque ele te convidou? – Sakura perguntou colocando um sorriso nós lábios.

- Incomodar Neji? – Hinata perguntou fazendo uma careta, recebendo um cutucão da amiga. – Ai, eu não sei...

- Nós sabemos... – Ino e Sakura riram então juntas.

Hinata respirou fundo. Claro que agora ficaria com aquilo na cabeça. Será que ele estava a fim dela? Claro que sabia que ele não a convidaria por motivo nenhum, sabia que tinha algo, mas não sabia o que.

- Vamos ir? – Tenten disse saindo do banheiro, enquanto se olhava no espelho.

- Vamos, vamos... – Ino disse animada.

As quatro saíram tagarelando, falando sobre as pessoas das festas e tudo mais. Voltaram, encontrando Temari perdida sozinha no corredor, e logo trataram de chamaram a amiga.

- Vou tirar agora Sasuke daí, não quero mais ficar parada... – Sakura disse assim que avistaram os rapazes.

Temari se atirou na poltrona antes usada por ela e Naruto. Sakura foi falar com Sasuke, e o casal saiu para algum lugar.

Hinata se aproximou calma, podendo ver Kiba conversando com Naruto.

- Você está linda Hinata... – Ele disse assim que avistou, fazendo a morena rir.

- Obrigada... – Agradeceu. – E onde está a garota que você veio?

- Não sei, deve já estar se pegando com outro, ela era chata pra caralho! – Ele reclamou. – E você, com quem está? – Perguntou, pois ainda não tinha visto a Hyuuga.

Hinata sorriu, e colocou-se ao lado de Naruto, que passou a mão pela cintura da morena.

- Entendo... – Ele disse vendo os dois juntos. – Vou ir buscar algo para tomar, se falamos depois... – E assim saiu.

- Ei, venha... – Naruto então disse a puxando. Hinata apenas o seguiu, o vendo pegar de uma cadeira uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Aonde você pegou isso? – Hinata perguntou vendo pegar os copos, e sair a puxando de lá.

- Peguei da copa do pai de Ino... – Naruto disse. – Vamos!

Hinata riu, seguindo o loiro. Subiram as escadas, desviando de alguns casais. Atravessaram um longo corredor, viraram, e caminharam até uma porta de vidro, que dava para uma área dos fundos da casa.

Lá estava vazio, e os dois se puseram a sair. Fecharam a porta, escutando a música abafada pela casa. Hinata conhecia aquele lugar, já havia ido várias vezes ali com Ino.

- Todos sumiram... – Naruto explicou. – Acho que resolveram se divertir agora!

- As garotas não estavam nada satisfeitas em ficarem paradas... – Disse o vendo abrir a garrafa, e a rolha estourar e cair no chão.

Caminharam até a poltrona de palha, com almofadas brancas e se sentaram. Naruto entregou o copo para a Hyuuga que aceitou, já o bebendo.

- Porque me convidou Naruto? – Hinata perguntou calma, e Naruto a olhou.

- Não sei... – Ele disse. – Apenas quis te convidar... – Ele explicou, atrapalhado. – Por quê?

- Nada... – Ela disse calma, bebendo mais um gole.

- O que elas te disseram? – Naruto perguntou abrindo um sorriso, e Hinata o olhou, corando. Levou as mãos para os sapatos de salto, os tirando, e puxando as pernas para cima. – Me conte... – Ele pediu, observando Hinata resmungar algo.

- Nada de mais, sabe como elas são... – Hinata disse colocando um pequeno sorriso nós lábios.

- O que elas disseram? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Que você estava interessado em mim... – Ela disse respirando fundo, olhando para frente.

- Entendi... – Ele disse calmo, sentando-se melhor. – Bom, elas não disseram nenhuma mentira... – Disse então colocando novamente um pequeno sorriso nós lábios.

Hinata o olhou, surpresa pelo que Naruto falou. Não sabia o que falar e reagir, então apenas bebeu mais um gole de seu copo. Claro que gostaria de provar os lábios do loiro, mas por ter essa vontade que passava um dilema em sua cabeça. Ele era Uzumaki Naruto, e provavelmente se, se beijassem essa noite, ela iria ser só mais uma. Agora que estava amiga dele, ficou contente, mas não sabia, provavelmente se eles se beijassem, eles se afastariam ainda mais do que já eram afastados.

- Aqui estão vocês! – Ino disse alto.

Os dois pararam de se encarar, cortando aquele clima que começava a se formar. E se afastaram um pouco. Ino que se aproximava logo notou o que aconteceu.

- Droga! – Ela anunciou alto. – Estraguei tudo, não é? – Disse melancólica.

- N-não I-ino, por-porque acha i-isso? – Hinata perguntou nervosa ao ver o que a amiga se referia, corando, e Naruto riu em seu lado ao ver como Hinata ficou.

- Ai Hinata... – Ino reclamou ao ver como a amiga estava. – Vou ir, estava procurando Gaara, ele fugiu de mim! – Ela disse parando, e fazendo já à volta.

- Ino, espera... – Hinata falou, querendo se explicar.

Mas a loira se foi, e Hinata apenas suspirou alto, nervosa, droga!

- Venha, vamos sair daqui! – Naruto disse a chamando, colocando-se de pé e estendendo a mão para ela.

Hinata sorriu, aceitando a mão, e colocando-se de pé. Pegou os sapatos com a outra mão e saiu com o loiro, sentindo os dedos se entrelaçarem.

Voltaram a entrar no corredor escuro, viam casais passar pelos dois rindo, entrando em várias portas. Os dois riram, desviando de alguns casais bêbados.

Caminharam mais, e entre dois corredores, tinha uma pequena salinha, com uma poltrona, e um quadro, apenas isso. Hinata parou, puxando o loiro.

- Esse quadro é lindo... – Ela disse soltando sua mão, e se aproximando do quadro, onde havia a imagem de um campo.

Naruto não falou nada, parou um pouco atrás da morena, e olhou para o quadro, nada de mais e pousou então os olhos na morena em sua frente. Sentia o cheio gostoso de seu corpo, um cheiro viciante. Deslizou os olhos pelo corpo, a cintura fina, os cabelos, o quadril, ela era linda.

- É lindo... – Ela tornou a falar, tocando no quadro com a ponta dos dedos, e então se virou para olhar Naruto, e corou ao ver como ele estava próximo dela.

- É mesmo lindo... – Ele disse olhando bem em seus olhos, fazendo a morena se envergonhar ainda mais.

Sabia que ele estava falando dela. Abriu um sorriso pequeno e tímido, e sentiu o loiro se aproximar mais, levando a mão para o rosto de Hinata. Ela olhava para aquele rosto bonito, queria beijá-lo, como queria.

Levou sua pequena mão para a nuca dele, e os dois então se aproximaram, começando um beijo calmo.

Ele levou a outra mão para sua cintura, puxando-a mais para ele, e ela se agarrou em seu corpo, levando as duas mãos para seu cabelo. As mãos dele deslizaram pela sua cintura enquanto tomava mais os lábios, aquela boca macia e gostosa de beijar.

Separam-se sem ar, e continuaram a se olhar.

Naruto então e empurrou para parede vazia, e Hinata não reclamou ao se sentir presa, queria ele, precisava dele.

Seu coração batia acelerado, não sabia se era por sua atração por ele, ou pelo sentimento que estava adquirindo dele. Ele estava sendo perfeito para ela. O jeito delicado que ele deslizava as mãos por seus braços nus, sua cintura, suas costas, pescoço...

- Naruto... – Gemeu contra seus lábios, estava pedindo por ele, e ele estava atendendo o que ela queria.

Ele deslizou uma das mãos pela coxa grossa da Hyuuga, que roçava sua perna contra a perna do loiro. Então, com as duas mãos ele pegou as pernas dela, e Hinata parou o beijo, surpresa pelo que ele fez.

Os olhos dele estavam presos dela, os lábios já estavam vermelhos, e a respiração agitada. Ele colocou-se entre suas pernas, prendendo mais o corpo da morena contra o seu, e Hinata gemeu ao sentir suas intimidades de chocarem.

Ele se prendeu em sua cintura, e enterrou suas mãos em seus cabelos. Olharam-se, observando o rosto um do outro.

- Você é linda de mais... – Naruto falou num sussurro, acariciando com seu nariz o dela.

Hinata fechou os olhos, sentindo aquele carinho, e sem dizer nada, puxou-o para um beijo feroz, que foi bem recebido pelo loiro, que apertou suas coxas.

O beijo era quente, delicioso, malicioso e sensual.

Os corpos se roçavam, e suspiros altos eram escutados pelos dois. Hinata deslizou a mão pelo peito dele, deslizando logo até a cintura, e a puxando mais contra a dela, sentindo a excitação dele contra a sua.

Ele deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço macio da Hyuuga, que espalhou beijos pelo seu rosto.

- Eu quero você... – Ele disse contra seu pescoço, o mordendo de leve logo em seguida.

Hinata sorriu, ele a queria? Oh, ela seria dele, pois o que ela mais queria agora era ele.

Voltaram a se beijar, de forma quente, arrancando suspiros um do outro. Era excitante, se agarravam em um corredor escuro. Poderiam ser descobertos, e isso fazia a excitação de ambos aumentar.

Não se importava mais se no outro dia eles não se olhariam mais, ela queria agora. Já se acostumou a ficar sozinha, e ficar mais um tempo não a incomodaria!

- Meu Deus! – Escutaram uma voz conhecida e param o que estavam fazendo.

Olharam para o lado, podendo ver Sakura e Sasuke, ambos já pareciam estar alterados, e pareciam também procurar um lugar para ficarem sozinhos.

- Há Sakura, cala a boca... – O moreno reclamou, vendo que a namorada cortou o clima do casal.

Hinata já estava com os pés no chão, olhando envergonhada para o casal, e Naruto estava nervoso, mas por um lado foi bom, não poderia acontecer ali, ele não queria que fosse desse jeito.

- Desculpa, não queria atrapalhar... – Sakura disse parecendo envergonhada. – Vamos Sasuke! – E assim, puxou o namorado, saindo pelo corredor escuro.

O casal ficou então em silencio. Naruto levou a mão para o cabelo, o mexendo de forma nervosa, olhando para a Hyuuga pensativa.

- Hina... – Ele a chamou calmo, a fazendo olhar para ele.

Ela observou seu rosto. Ele parecia tão perdido como ela. Ele estava nervoso e entendia, ele estava querendo tanto quanto ela, e agora, por serem interrompidos, olha como os dois ficaram? Não sabiam agir.

Ela então se colocou um pouco na ponta dos pés e o puxou para um beijo, e ele apenas a abraçou, correspondendo o beijo.

Ela não iria desistir, não depois de até onde chegaram. Ele a queria, e ela também, mesmo que amanha, provavelmente não seriam mais nada, mas ainda era hoje, então, não perderia essa chance.

- Vamos pra minha casa... – Ele disse contra seus lábios.

- Sim! – Hinata concordou com um sorriso.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso, e estendeu sua mão para ela. Hinata pegou seu salto jogado no chão, e assim saíram em disparada.

A festa ainda acontecia, tinha bastante gente. Avistaram alguns amigos, mas não os avisaram da saída. Queriam ir logo, e era até melhor não avisar, imagine se Neji soubesse que ela iria para o apartamento dele?

Saíram de mãos dadas, e logo encontraram o carro, já entrando. Hinata que tinha colocado o salto para saírem da festa, os tirou novamente. Seus pés estavam doendo.

- Você está bem? – Ele perguntou enquanto já ligava o carro e saia para sua casa.

- Sim, logo passa... – Ela respondeu abrindo um sorriso.

A viagem foi rápida, não havia quase ninguém na rua, então logo chegaram a seu destino.

Nunca havia indo ao apartamento dele, sabia onde era, mas nunca tinha entrado.

O carro assim entrou na garagem, e foi estacionado em sua vaga. Descerem, entrando no elevador, subindo para o apartamento.

E agora ficou nervosa, não, nervosa não, ansiosa. Os olhos dele estavam nela, e ele a analisava sem esconder seu olhar, a queria. E ela também não escondia, o olhava de forma sensual e maliciosa.

Sorriu marotamente para ela, e estendeu a mão para ela, assim que a porta do elevador se abriu. Ele pegou as chaves e destrancou a porta, e assim, entraram.

Naruto não teve nem tempo de fechar a porta direito que já a beijou. Chutou a porta, abraçando o corpo da morena.

Ligou as luzes com os lábios no pescoço da Hyuuga, que olhou para o lugar, era grande e bonito.

- Casa bonita... – Hinata disse entre suspiros.

- Obrigado... – Ele disse rindo, separando-se um pouco do corpo dela, e tirando a camisa, para a Hyuuga que arregalou os olhos.

Estavam apressados. Estavam ainda excitados, e necessitavam um do outro, não queriam mais esperar. Durante o trajeto já foi difícil se segurarem, e agora ali, ninguém os pararia.

Hinata tocou em seu peito nu, tocando na pele macia e nos músculos da pele morena. Ele era lindo, deliciosos, simplesmente o desejo de qualquer mulher.

Voltaram a se beijar. Enquanto tinham os lábios ocupados, Hinata ergueu os braços e ele tirou a regata, a jogando longe, e voltando a beijar os lábios já vermelhos da morena.

Deslizavam as mãos pelo corpo um do outro sem vergonha. Ele percorria a sua cintura fina, e a macia pele, mas ele queria sentir ela por inteira.

Ele apalpou suas coxas antes de pegá-la novamente no colo, e assim, começou a caminhar quando ela já estava abraçada nele, beijando o pescoço do loiro que suspirava alto.

Hinata não pode ver direito o quarto, não tinham tempo, não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dele.

A cama era fofa, e ela adorou deitar li. O copo do loiro foi por cima do seu, e voltaram assim a se beijar, enquanto ele abaria a saia jeans, puxando-a para baixo. Separou-se um pouco do corpo da Hyuuga, enquanto empurrava a sai pra baixo e observava o corpo da morena.

Hinata o olhava, a não estava com vergonha, nessa situação não teria, estava ocupada de mais para ficar vermelha.

Ele sorriu para ela assim que voltou a olhá-la nós olhos, tomando novamente os lábios carnudos.

Apertava as coxas, puxando-a mais para a cintura dele, sentindo sua excitação, e então gemeu ao o sentir fazer pressão sobre seu corpo.

- T-ire a calça... – Hinata sussurro em seu ouvido quando os lábios foram liberados.

Naruto levou a mão para a própria calça, e Hinata logo pos a ajudá-lo, empurrando a calça para baixo. Ela sorriu, e o jogou para o lado, sentando-se em suas penas, tirando a calça para o loiro que ficou apenas de boxer preta.

Ela levou as mãos pequenas para seu peito, sentando-se em sua cintura e olhando para o loiro ofegante embaixo de si. Ele era lindo de mais, sorriu de lado, seria uma pena que amanha tudo isso acabaria.

O beijou, mas dessa vez um beijo mais calmo, mais sensual que os outros, não tinham presa nesse beijo, queriam apenas sentir os dois. Ele a abraçou, e virou novamente o copo dela, ficando por cima.

Ele levou a mão para o fecho do sutiã, o abrindo de forma rápida, e assim o sutiã parou no chão. Ele deslizou os lábios para os seios, os beijando, e Hinata gemeu, gemeu de um jeito como nunca tinha gemido.

- Camisinha... – Ela disse ofegante, e Naruto saiu de cima de seu corpo, deslizando até o pequeno armário perto da cama, abrindo a gaveta, e tirando de lá uma camisinha.

Hinata voltou a puxá-lo, e beijaram-se novamente. Ele deslizou as mãos para sua cintura, puxando a calcinha, e Hinata sorriu para ele, assim como ele para ela, que deslizou uma das mãos para a cavidade úmida.

A calcinha parou no chão e Hinata abriu mais as pernas, gemendo ao sentir os dedos de Naruto em seu sexo.

Hinata levou apressadas as mãos para a boxer dele, puxando para baixo, tirando-a logo, e olhando para ele. Ele sorriu meio que envergonhado, olhando para Hinata que observava seu corpo.

Ela apenas o beijou novamente, de forma feroz, e ele abriu novamente suas pernas, colocando a camisinha, e então, colocando-se entre as pernas de Hinata, penetrou-a, e os dois gemeram juntos.

Hinata sentia-se num sonho, nunca havia provado beijo melhor, carícias melhor, sexo melhor, Naruto era bom em tudo, ele era tudo que ela queria, tudo que necessitava. Ele não era seu, mas naquela hora, oh sim, ele era apenas dela.

Hinata abriu os olhos, olhando para o rosto dele. Suas testas estavam grudadas e ela podia observar ele. Os gemidos baixos que ele soltava, a boca entreaberta, o rosto suado.

Os corpos se chocavam com força, e ambos suavam e gemiam não escondendo o que eles estavam sentindo.

- Naruto! – Hinata o chamou alto, arranhando suas costas ainda mais, em uma forma de puxá-lo ainda mais para ela.

As pernas da Hyuuga estavam pressas na sua cintura e ele movia os corpos de forma sensual, gemendo contra os lábios um do outro.

- Mais, mais... – Ela pedia contra seu ouvido.

Ele levou uma das mãos para a parte de madeira da cama, segurando-se de forma forte, e aumentando a velocidade. Hinata gemeu alto, arregalando os olhos ao sentir-se ser possuída dessa forma.

Ela alucinante, gostoso de mais.

Naruto olhou para ela, vendo que rosto bonita de Hinata mostrava todo o prazer que sentia, todo o prazer que compartilhavam.

- Minha... – Ele disse contra seu ouvido. Ele não a queria agora apenas da cama, ele queria Hinata por inteiro, de corpo e alma, ele queria que ela fosse sua mulher, apenas sua. – Você é minha Hina... – Ele disse arrancando mais gemidos de Hinata que estava abraçada nele.

Ela levou as mãos para a cintura dele, o puxando mais fundo ainda, gemendo alto assim como ele. Haviam chegado aonde queriam.

- Naruto, Naruto... – Ela o chamava baixo.

Estavam parados ainda naquela posição, estavam recuperado o pouco de fôlego que tinham. Respiraram fundo, e então ele saiu de dentro dela, deitando-se suado em seu lado.

Hinata olhava para o teto, e sabia que ele fazia o mesmo. Estava um silencio o apartamento, escutavam apenas as respirações alteradas dos dois. Olharam-se então, e ele sorriu, puxando-a para seus braços.

Ela se aconchegou com ele naquela cama, e ficou em silencio. Não queria estragar esse momento, o silencio era a melhor coisa para se dizer agora.

#~

Porque ela não estava em seu lado?

Quando acordou aquela manha, ouvindo o despertador tocar, ela já não estava lá. Ela havia indo, mas porque não avisou? Porque não deixou um bilhete? Ela desapareceu!

Ele estava nervoso, ansioso por encontrá-la. Ele sempre fazia isso, fugia das garotas que dormia, mas por que, por ela fugiu dele?

_Eu gosto dela_, pensou abrindo um pequeno sorriso de lado. É, tinha que admitir, não sentia apenas desejo por ela, gostava dela também, e muito.

- SEU IDIOTA! – Alguém gritou em seu lado, e antes mesmo que ele pudesse ver quem era, sentiu alguém lhe dar um soco.

Cambaleou, quase caindo, levando a mão para o rosto, olhando para a pessoa que bufava de pé em seu lado. Neji, mas por que... Há, sabia o porquê!

- Neji, se acalme... – Tenten veio correndo até o Hyuuga, puxando o namorado pelo braço, que puxou o braço novamente.

- Eu vou te matar... – Ele disse para o loiro, já avançando para Naruto que se colocou de pé.

- Ei Neji, pare! – Sasuke colocou-se na frente do Hyuuga o parando. – Vai ter problemas com a faculdade... – Sasuke o alertava. – Está chamado muito atenção!

- FODA-SE! – Gritou bravo, tentando tirar Sasuke de sua frente, que não saiu.

Gaara logo foi ajudar, assim como Kiba e Shikamaru. Naruto apenas olhava os amigos pararem o Hyuuga que tentava avançar nele, e não ligava para as ofensas. Não queria brigar com o amigo.

- PAREM! – Gritou Ino colocando-se no meio da confusão. – Seus idiotas, vamos resolver isso conversando, Hinata vai ficar triste com você Neji! – E ao ouvir o nome da prima ele se acalmou, pensando em Hinata.

Tenten que estava ao lado de Naruto suspirou, Hinata era tudo para ele, sempre seria!

- Venham... – Sakura chamou todos.

Neji caminhou irritado na frente, e antes que os professores pudessem chegar para terminar a briga e xingá-los, eles fugiram, entrando em uma sala vazia.

Os amigos tinham que tirar Neji dali, pois todos já estavam comentando e se isso continuasse, capaz de Naruto e Neji se machucarem.

Naruto teve que ir, afinal, era com ele o problema, então foi junto com todos os amigos.

Entrou na sala, podendo ver Neji de costas para todas, olhava para janela, pensativo.

- Eu deveria ter acabado com esse encontro ridículo de vocês dois... – Neji disse virando-se, olhando agora para Naruto que estava do outro lado da sala. – Hinata não é pra caras como você... – Ele disse desviando dos olhos do loiro.

- Ela já é grande o bastante pra decidir o que fazer Neji! – Naruto falou não se intimidando.

- Eu a vi... – Ele disse alto, como um estouro, resmungando o que o amigo acabava de falar. – Ela chegou essa manha, tentou esconder, mas eu vi ela, sei que ela estava com você, eu vi na hora que vocês saíram apressados da festa...

- E o que tem de mais nisso? – Naruto perguntou tentando parecer despreocupado.

- VOCE DORMIU COM ELA! – Gritou alto, fazendo os amigos dentro da sala arregalaram os olhos pelo tom de voz do amigo.

Naruto não falou nada, ficou olhando o Hyuuga furioso e chateado. Não estava bravo com o amigo, sabia pelo que ele passava, ele estava com medo de perder Hinata para ele, pois Neji sempre a protegeu, e um dia ele sabia, Hinata iria se virar sozinha, ela não precisaria mais de Neji para lhe proteger.

- NÃO VAI NEGAR? – Ele gritou esperando resposta, e todos prestaram atenção no loiro ainda em silencio.

E mais uma vez, ele não disse nada.

- Há, desgraçado... – Disse correndo para avançar no loiro, mas Sasuke colocou novamente na frente de Neji, tentando pará-lo.

- Pare Neji! – Tenten falou, olhando preocupada para o moreno.

Naruto suspirou, escorando-se na parede. _Cadê você Hinata? _Perguntava-se, ignorando os gritos de Neji e pensando na Hyuuga.

- Hinata! – Sakura disse alto, vendo a Hyuuga entrar na sala com calma, olhando para todos, de forma curiosa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si, olhando para o primo que a olhava, e parecia se acalmar e depois para Naruto que já a olhava.

Corou ao ver ele lhe observar, calma.

- O que você tem Neji? – Hinata perguntou-se andando até Neji, e colocando-se em sua frente.

Mas ele não respondeu, virou o rosto para ela, o que preocupou ainda mais Hinata.

- Você está bravo comigo? – Ela perguntou calma.

- Bravo? – Ele perguntou rindo de forma debochada para ela, vendo a prima de encolher ao ver o tom de voz que ele usava. – Eu sei, você dormiu com ele, eu sei!

Hinata corou, e olhou surpresa, ele sabia?

Procurou Naruto, e o viu a olhando. Corou, e então deparou no rosto do loiro, estava inchado. Caminhou até Naruto, ignorando os protestos de Neji e parando-se em sua frente. Ele abriu um sorriso pequeno para a Hyuuga, e ela tocou em seu rosto.

- Ele te bateu? – Perguntou calma, de forma carinhosa.

- Um soco, só! – Ele respondeu sem se importar. – Ele a viu saindo da festa comigo...

Esse era seu medo, uma briga entre os dois. Mas Naruto sabia do risco, não sabia? Ela respirou fundo, observando bem os olhos azuis dele. O seria agora?

- Fique comigo... – Naruto disse contra seu ouvido, só para ela escutar, ignorando os gritos de Neji para eles dois. – Eu... Nós podemos... Quer dizer... Fica comigo, Hinata! – Ela disse todo atrapalhado.

Hinata abriu um pequeno sorriso. Segurou com força sua camisa, e escorou sua cabeça em seu peito.

- Meu namorado? – Perguntou baixinho, envergonhada.

- Eu já sou seu namorado, se lembra? Desde ontem... – Ele explicou, e ela riu baixo.

Naruto a pediu em namoro, era isso? Tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido. Mas gostava dele. Quando acordou hoje cedo, saiu e sentiu um remorso em seu peito. Queria ficar, mas imaginou se Naruto queria isso, mas agora, vendo melhor a situação, ela deveria ter ficado.

O olhou e o beijou. Ele correspondeu, abraçando-a.

Os gritos de Neji voltaram a chamar suas atenções e assim os dois se separaram, olhando para Neji.

- Neji... – Hinata o chamou. – Cala a boca, ok?

Naruto riu, abraçando mais a Hyuuga que sorriu para o loiro.

Os amigos sorriram animados ao ver a cena. Eles estavam juntos, haviam decidido?

Tenten olhou para Neji, que não queria aceitar isso. O Hyuuga olhava nada contente para o novo casal. Porque ele seria contra? Tudo bem, Naruto estava na categoria pior homem para se relacionar, mas e daí? Hinata podia muito bem terminar com ele, não seria o fim do mundo!

- Neji, meu amor... – Tenten o chamou, levando as mãos para o rosto do amado, fazendo o olhar. – A deixe viver, deixe ela aprender com seus erros, deixe ela se apaixonar... – Tenten disse calma, acariciando o rosto do Hyuuga que prestava atenção em suas palavras. – A gente não escolhe quem ama Neji, então deixe ela amar, está bem? – E assim sorriu, e Neji abriu um pequeno sorriso, olhando para a sua morena.

- Eu amo você... – Neji disse beijando-a.

Voltou então a olhar para a prima que abriu aquele sorriso que era só seu, e suspirou, e agora seria também de Naruto, seu amigo canalha. Revirou os olhos, só Tenten para colocar isso na sua cabeça.

- Certo! – Neji disse respirando fundo. – Faça o que quiser Hinata! – E assim segurou a mão de Tenten, já puxando a namorada para sair da sala. – Nos vemos depois?

Hinata com isso abriu um sorriso maior, concordando, vendo o primo sair e assim, voltou a olhar para o loiro.

- Parece que ele aceitou... – Ela disse.

- Ele não aceitou ainda, mas isso já é um grande passo... – E beijou sua testa. – Vamos sair daqui...

- Vocês vão ir? – Ino perguntou vendo os dois irem para a saída.

- Se falamos depois, está bem? – Hinata perguntou olhando para a amiga.

Ino concordou. E assim sorriram. Os outros casais se olharam e com isso suspiraram, pegando suas coisas e também saindo.

Naruto e Hinata foram andando pelos corredores, ignorando os olhares das pessoas. Hinata tinha um sorriso tímido nos lábios, enquanto Naruto andava abraçado na morena, com um sorriso ridículo nos lábios.

- Então, quer ir para minha casa fazer coisas que os namorados fazem? – Ele perguntou colocando um sorriso malicioso.

- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca ! – A Hyuuga respondeu abrindo o sorriso mais lindo do mundo. Bom, pelo menos para ele era o mais bonito do mundo e a partir de agora seria só seu.

FIM


End file.
